


Breathe

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PODFIC] Season 4, post The New Girl; Duke tries to teach Nathan to meditate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234313) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> I have ~~stolen~~ borrowed my dyslexic mum's college digital voice recorder for nefarious purposes. Therefore, have a flash podfic. I like the more rounded sound, though it also picks up more background noise than my microphone. (Next: to hang around graveyards and try to capture EVPs.)
> 
> I swear I have a bunch of stuff coming up for posting that is neither podfic nor video.

  
[Original text of work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234313)

[Download on filedropper](http://www.filedropper.com/breathe) | [Streaming on tindeck](http://tindeck.com/listen/bmyqg)


End file.
